COC* A EGG U R Makes A Foot Fetish Picture Out Of Sakurako Koinuma/Sent To Belgium
Summary COC* A EGG U R has made another foot fetish picture out of Sakurako Koinuma. Due to this he gets grounded by his dad. The visitors punish COC* A EGG U R for making a foot fetish picture out of Sakurako Koinuma. Soon, James Midorihara takes COC* A EGG U R to the GoAnimate City International Airport for the flight to Brussels, Belgium. Cast *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R as Mr. Herriman *Kate as Mrs. Shaw, Margie, and Mrs. Stevenson *James as COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Mr. Dike, and Mr. Alan *Ivy as Blossom, Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Patty Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz, Iris, Nowi, and Foo *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Bunga, Kion, Kento Koshiba, Niisuke Momoyama, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, Hongmao, Bobby Bear and Summer *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Bubbles and B.B. Jammies *Kendra as Mac Foster, Danny Dog, Toni Toponi, and Ka-Chung *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride and Kumakkii Mashiro *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Airport Manager, Security Agent, and James Midorihara *Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa *Eric as Wilt Michaels *Julie as Frankie Foster *Allison as Madame Foster *Tween Girl as Buttercup *Princess as Azura and Jazzi *Kayla as Coco the Chicken, Dark Magician Girl and Noodle *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *A EGG U R is on his computer, making more another foot fetish picture out of Sakurako Koinuma *COC* A EGG U R: I finally made another foot fetish picture out of Sakurako Koinuma. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: COC* A EGG U R, I got big news for. Wait, what are you doing on the computer? *COC* A EGG U R: Um, I made another foot fetish picture of Sakurako Koinuma showing off her feet. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Let me see! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Oh! (X30) COC* A EGG U R, how dare you make another foot fetish picture out of Sakurako Koinuma?! You know you're not allowed to do that at all!! That's it, you're so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for super tranquility!! As for this, I'm going to call the visitors on the phone! *(20 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: They're here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm very furious at you for making another foot fetish picture out of Sakurako Koinuma! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. Start paying attention to all four of our shows and we strongly mean it for another foot fetish picture out of Sakurako Koinuma! *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. If you make lots of more foot fetish pictures out of my 8 year old sister, Mimirin and my mom, I will call the Japanese police to arrest you!! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. You will forget your memories all about porn for making another picture of Sakurako Koinuma showing off her feet! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You won't remember anything which is porn! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. All of your pornographic stuffs will be demolished and your pet elephant will be killed once and for all! *Takeshi Ishida: It's me, Takeshi Ishida. Me and my wife, Ramurin Makiba are extremely furious at you for doing more pornographic stuff!! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I'm extremely pissed off at you for making another foot fetish picture out of Sakurako Koinuma! If you make even more foot fetish pictures out of Sakurako Koinuma again, Akio Toriyama and I will beat the total crap out of you!! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. Me and Kikko Hayashida will not tolerate your cruel acts! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. I'm so mad at you for making another foot fetish picture out of me! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You are worse than PornStar505 and Harry Forshew! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. If you make lots of more foot fetish pictures out of me, Rei Kobayashi will break your skull!! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. I agree with Marurin Sasaki. *Kumakki Mashiro: It's me, Kumakki Mashiro. I'm extremely furious at you for making another foot fetish picture of Sakurako Koinuma showing off her feet! If you make another picture of me showing off my feet, I will break all of your bones with my superior strength! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. If you make lots of more foot fetish pictures out of Kumakki Mashiro, I will beat you up severely! *Kento Koshiba: Kento Koshiba here. I'm ultra furious at you for making another foot fetish picture out of Sakurako Koinuma! *Asako Kageyama: It's me, Asako Kageyama. We can't stand you always not listening to us! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. I'm so furious at you for making another foot fetish picture out of Sakurako Koinuma for no reason! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. Start paying attention to Nintendo and that is final! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. You will not watch Sausage Party anymore! Why?! Because Sausage Party has porn! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. If you make a grounded video out of me, I will call to cops to come and arrest you! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo! Don't even think about making lots of more foot fetish pictures out of me, or else Katsumi Tachibana will call the cops to come and arrest you! *Katsumi Tachibana: It's me, Katsumi Tachibana! I agree with Tamasaburo Hyodo! *Kion: I'm Kion, leader of the Lion Guard! If you make any more foot fetish pictures out of Shimajirō Shimano, I will attack you with my Roar of the Elders! *Kiara: I'm Kiara, and I agree with my brother, Kion! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. We can't stand you always not listening to us! *Bunga: Bunga here! You are worse than Fire Brol *Ono: I'm Ono. Start paying attention to us and not porn! *Mr. Alan: I'm Mr. Alan. You are very bad student of mine for killing 20 students with an AK-47! *Mrs. Stevenson: I'm Mrs. Stevenson. You are a number one killer in our school! *James Midorihara: Get in the car now! *COC* A EGG U R: James Midorihara, where am I going? *James Midorihara: You're going to Belgium for your punishment and you better not escape from that country or else you're grounded even more! *cut: to the GoAnimate City International Airport *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *James Midorihara: I would like to have one ticket to Brussels, Belgium for COC* A EGG U R. *Airport Manager: Okay. He will go to the waiting corner. *Woman on PA: Flight 907 to Brussels, Belgium now boarding at Gate B-8. *Security Agent: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. *(1 minute later) *Security Agent: Thank you. Category:Grounded Videos Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days